Existing lighting products enables a wide range of indoor, outdoor and nighttime activities. Electronic lighting is typically provided from fixed installations (e.g., a roof, a wall, or ceiling), where a light source receives electrical power from a fixed and wired power source. Such lighting is useful in illuminating a particular area, but lacks the flexibility of a portable lighting source. Internally-powered portable lighting sources have been developed to provide illumination in varied locations and situations. However, such internally-powered portable lighting sources are not optimized for size, durability, form-factor, illumination flexibility and mounting flexibility parameters. Further, portable lighting sources are also not optimized to provide illumination both in fixed locations and in varied locations.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a portable light optimized for durability and to provide a variety of illumination modes and mounting configurations. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.